Episode 68(International Super Spy!)
Plot Agent Secret (Nonny) And his assistant (Oona) and Bubble Puppy has to retrieve three special containers before the evil Lady in Pink (Molly). With the help of Miss D (Deema) and their undercover contact (Goby), Agent Secret and his assistant must travel the globe to collect the containers or the Lady in pink will unhatch her "recipe for disaster!" Songs: "International Super Spy!," "The Lady In Pink!," "Good and Bad Don't Mix," and "A Recipe for Disaster" Important Characters: Nonny, Molly, Goby, and Oona Molly - Lady in pink Gil - Henchman Oona - Agent assistant Goby - Undercover contact Deema - Miss D Nonny - Agent Secret Bubble Puppy - Agent Puppy Trivia * Nonny wears the same spy tuxedo from "Secret Agent Nonny". * Bubble Puppy wears the same black collar from the same episode. Transcript (Nonny Bubble Puppy And Oona is on the playground, sitting at the picnic table and drinking apple juice.) Nonny: "Hello. I'm Secret. Agent Secret." Oona: "and I'm his assistant.You've probably heard of us before." (The camera zooms closer to Oona and Nonny's faces slightly.) Nonny: "No? Well, that surprises us! We like our adventures exciting, and our juice boxes..." (shakes his apple juice box) "...shaken. It's our job to protect the world from evildoers...and ''to look super cool while doing it!" (Modern swing music plays.) Oona: "You see, we're international super spies." Both: (sings) ''"They call me Secret, Agent Secret, And I like my beverages shaken! Think my job is easy? Well, then you would be mistaken! I'll go anywhere around the globe and sneak in undetected! There's one thing you can expect from me And that's the unexpected! 'Cause I'm an international super spy...super spy...super spy! Evil's met its match! I'll tell you why! I'm an international super spy! I'm an international super spy...super spy...super spy! When there's trouble up ahead, I'm your guy! I'm an international...super spy!" (Modern swing music stops.) Nonny: "We're off to the International Super Spy headquarters...where the skies are blue, Oona: "The sand is white, Nonny: "And the super spy can make an assignment." (The playground transforms into a scene by the beach. Oona Bubble Puppy and Nonny drives past in their red car.) Nonny: "Check this out."(flicks a button on their car,a panel opens and shakes an apple juice box)"Shaken....I'm an international.....SUPER SPY!!" (Oona's wrist communicator rings.) Oona: "Hello,secretary." Deema: "Hello,Agent Secrets." Oona: "Oh,Miss D! The head of the international super spy agency." Deema: "Please report to the headquarters at once. I got an assignment for you guys." Nonny: "There's trouble in the world again?" Deema: "I'm afraid so." Oona: "Is it a dangerous assignment?" Deema: "Of course." Nonny: "Will there be...dancing involved?" Deema: "That's why I called you guys." Oona: "Be right there." (They turns left towards the headquarters,flicks a button which transforms the car to a boat. Molly observes Nonny Bubble Puppy and Oona at a distance and laughs evily. Nonny and Oona arrives at where Deema is.) Deema: "Hello,Agent Secrets. I didn't expect you so soon." Nonny: "Well Miss D,you know what we always say. Always expect..." All: "The unexpected." (Deema takes out two apple juice boxes.) Deema: "Shaken?" Both: "Thank you." Deema: "Agent Secrets,the world is once again in great danger." (The screen opens,showing Molly in pink.) Both: "The Lady in pink." Deema: "The most evil evildoer in the whole world." Oona: "What's she after this time?" Deema:(presses a button. Three containers appear on the monitor)"These. Three very important secret containers." Nonny: "Containers? What's in them?" Deema: "I don't know,but it's up to you guys to get them." Oona: "Before the Lady in pink does?" Deema: "Before the Lady in pink does. I don't know what she plans to do with them,but as you guys know,when she has a plan,it's always a recipe...for disaster." Nonny: "And where do we find these three containers?" Deema: "First,I want you two to go to a pub in London,England. There,you'll get your secret instructions from your secret contacts. Make sure you order two banana splits." Oona: "Banana splits..." Deema: "And remember,Agent Secrets!" Nonny:(goes out the door)"Watch out for the Lady in pink." Oona: "We know and don't worry we will." (Deema nods. The next scene shows Big Ben,Molly's secret hideout.) Molly: "Just look at them,henchman Gil. Aren't they beautiful?" Gil: "Yes they are. They're the most beautiful...uh,what are they?" Molly: "These are secret containers,and very soon...they will be MINE!"(gives an evil laugh)"Come on,laugh!" Gil: "Who,me?" Molly: "Yeah. You're my henchman. You're supposed to laugh with me." Gil: "Oh,sorry."(laughs evilly) (Molly laughs as well. Gil sits in a chair.) Molly: "Wait,don't sit there!" (Gil's hands are cuffed.) Molly: "That's my evil booby trap chair."(frees Gil) Gil: "Sorry boss." Molly: "Don't call me boss. I'm a lady." Gil: "Yes,lady." Molly: "I have a plan for those containers." Gil: "Something evil?" Molly: "Mmm-hmm. Which I might call...a recipe for disaster." Gil: "But what about the International Super Spy guys?" Molly: "Agent Secrets? Don't make me laugh. They're no match for the Lady in Pink." (They sing The Lady In Pink!. Camera moves to the pub and Agent Secrets.) Goby: "Good afternoon,sir. Welcome to the pub. May we have your order?" Nonny: "Yes,We'd like a...Hey! You're my secret contacts!" Goby: "Shhh." Nonny: "Sorry goby. We didn't recognise you." Oona: "We'll have two banana splits,please." Goby: "Very good,sir,two banana spilts." Nonny: "Remember,always expect..." Oona: "the unexpected."(uses the spoon as a handle and opens the screen) Deema: "Hello Agent Secrets. The first of the three containers is kept at the glass building." Nonny and Oona:(to themselves)"The glass building." Molly:(from the other side of the pub,to herself)"The glass building." Deema: "Go there tonight. Be prepared to dance and watch out for the Lady in pink." (Nonny Bubble Puppy and Oona arrives at the glass building.Nonny takes a small pin to cut a circle and a cup to suck the glass out to have an entrance.They avoids the cameras inside,and dances on a panel and obtains the first container.) Nonny: "The first container. That was easy."(exits the building) Molly: "Hey there Mr Secret." Both: "Lady in pink."(Gil grabs the container) Oona: "Hey! Very clever." Molly: "It was nice of you to get the first container for me." Oona: "That was an unter move,and evil." Molly: "Of course I do." (The three sing Good and Bad Don't Mix.) Nonny:(grabs the container)"Thank you." Molly: "Hey!" Nonny: "Check this out."(presses the container and his car arrives)"Sorry Lady in pink. we got to take off."(flicks a button and transforms the car into a plane)"Cool huh?" Gil: "Wow,that is cool!" (The plane flies away.) Molly: "I'll get you next time,Mr and Mrs Secret!"(to Gil)"Come on! Shake you fist!" Gil:(shakes his fist)"She'll get you next time!" Nonny (Keeps the first container and opens a panel): "We've obtained the first container, Miss D." Deema: "Excellent, Agent Secrets. Now go to Canberra, Switzerland and meet your secret contact.He will give you the next set of instructions. Order Two hotdogs." Nonny: "Got it. Two hotdogs." Both: (singing) "International...SUPER SPY!!" (The next scene shows Nonny Bubble puppy and Oona at an eatery by the snow mountains.) Goby: "Welcome to Switzerland, sir. May we have your order please?" Nonny: "Yes. We'd like a...oh hey!" Goby: "Shh." Nonny: "Sorry. Hi Goby." Oona: "Yeah.hi Goby." Goby: "Hello Agent Secrets." Nonny: "We'll have Two hotdogs please." Goby: "Yah, very good sir. Two hotdogs." Nonny: "Always expect." Oona: "the unexpected." (uses the hotdog as a phone) Deema: "Hello again, Agent Secrets. To obtain the second container, you must go to Dare-Dairy farm of the mountains." Both (to themselves): "Dare-Dairy farm?" Molly (from a table): "Dare-Dairy farm...and this time, I'll get there first." (At the farm.) Molly: "Looks like we got here first, henchman Gil." Gil: "Yes, boss. I mean lady." Molly: "You stand guard here while I go get the second container. Be on the lookout for Agent Secret." Gil: "Yes Lady in Pink." (Molly avoids the obstacles and arrives at the dancing platform. Nonny Bubble Puppy and Oona uses fake trees and sneaks into the dancing platform. Molly's dance sequence was denied. The two danced.) Nonny: "May we come in?" Molly: "You're quite a good dancer, Mr Secret." Nonny: "You're pretty good yourself, Lady in Pink." Molly: "Good? I'm evil!" Nonny: "Yes of course." (The second container appears.) Both: "The second container!" Molly: "Mr Secret, your tie is crooked." Nonny: "Really? Oh, thanks Lady in Pink. A super spy's got to look his best." (Molly secretly takes the second container and escapes.) Nonny: "Very clever." Oona: "Hey come back here with the second container." (Outside.) Gil: "There's something funny about this tree." Molly: "Come on! Let's get outta here. Agent Secret is right behind you!" Gil: "Yes, Lady in Pink!" (Nonny Bubble Puppy and Oona catches up with them in their car which they transform into an automobile with sleds.) Nonny: "Cool huh?" Oona: "Let's go." (They sing good and bad don't mix again until they headed for a cliff a "to be continued"sign appeares.) Category:Bubbleyardigans episodes Category:Bubbleyardigans double length episodes Category:Episodes